


References to Strawberry Nightmare and Fresh being mad at noot noot

by NellB0_0



Series: If you can't get rid of the skeletons in your closet, teach them to dance [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blueberror, Nightmare, Underswap Sans (Undertale), fresh, killer, killersans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellB0_0/pseuds/NellB0_0
Summary: A One-shot about events from before chapter 5 in Haunting a reaper in training that didn't fit in the main fic but I really wanted to include somehow.
Series: If you can't get rid of the skeletons in your closet, teach them to dance [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1218168
Kudos: 26





	References to Strawberry Nightmare and Fresh being mad at noot noot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really censoring myself in this story because I feel it would ruin the mood I'm trying to get in the first part, so don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> That said, enjoy :D

[Before The Multiverse Reversion]

The Nightmare Manor would usually be full of noise everywhere. Be it from a fight between the group known as The Bad Sanses or because of a prank war. It did not matter. Yet, this time was because of a completely different reason. Killer just wanted to go to bed early, but no! Of course not. Just because he was the best at stealth in the whole group apart from Nightmare, he was the one assigned to spying in the conversation the boss was having with Blue.

After a particularly loud shout coming from the smaller Sans, he winced. He knew the Swap Sans could have a really loud voice when he chose so, but it was so rare for him to hear it when the other wasn't with his brother or the Star Sanses that it automatically put him on edge. This disagreement was getting out of hand and everyone knew none would back down without a fight. Killer just hoped this wouldn't get physical. Usually he would side with Nightmare, no questions asked. But seeing as this was about Error... 

The other Sans wasn't even part of their gang, they worked separately even if they sometimes synced because it was convenient. They were allies and never said they would be more. And yet... Killer thought of the other as a close friend. Maybe not part of their gang per se, but definitely part of the little family they had built for themselves. He felt conflicted. He wasn't the only one, either. As previously said, Killer was loyal to Nightmare, but Error...

Killer felt guilty.

It wasn't just Nightmare there that day, after all. He had been by his boss' side as usual. He had watched everything happening and had done nothing.

~~Like when the Chara of his AU had... That rotten deal. Papyrus... He...~~

They were considered bad guys, they were already at a disadvantage. Fighting between themselves would be their downfall, they couldn't afford it. A part of Killer privately thought they deserved this. For leaving Error behind with Ink, of all people. If something happened to him... Well... 

They knew of the balances in the Multiverse. It didn't paint a pretty picture.

"How could you? He trusted you!" Blue yelled again, with feeling and desperation making more of an impact in his words. His voice was raw but he did not lower his volume at all.

Nightmare felt cornered. He loathed that feeling with a passion. His already squirming tentacles started sharpening and relaxing at random intervals. Killer watched them closely, wary. Oh, stars...

"I know he did, but-"

"No, Nightmare. No buts. He trusted you and how do you repay that trust? By letting him to die!"

'Well' Killer thought, 'not really, but he does have a point.' He didn't really consider the possibility before.

The gang saw Error as someone invincible, someone who would always come out on top of any battle. Even if he lost from time to time, there was an aura around him that just exuded power, an ethereal quality only the gods and guardians seemed to posses. Could they really die or would they just respawn from the place they originated from? What would happen to their Multiverse if one of the key players in their status quo vanished without a trace? It never happened before in either side, but the prospect was daunting.

Killer shuddered. Better to not think about possibilities and what ifs, it wouldn't help any and just steal the little sanity he had left.

"It wasn't like that!" A heartfelt protest. Nightmare truly did not see it as a betrayal of any kind. Or maybe that was just his pride talking, Killer mused. The boss had problems with that from time to time.

Blue took a menacing step towards Nightmare, his eye-lights just little white dots in a huge black void, his smile turned upside down. His gloves left a little rubber sound when he clenched his fist and it did nothing to diminish the dramatization of the action. If nothing else, it seemed to enhance it. He glared at the goopy scary skeleton before him and sneered, speaking softly at first and raising in volume as he went on. 

"Oh, really? Because I'm damn sure leaving him alone badly wounded with his sworn enemy right in front of him qualifies as giving Error on a silver platter!"

'Touché' Killer felt uncomfortable with that very same thing, sins relatively new and old crawling in his back. He didn't like the feeling. 'But the thing is, did we? Ink and Error... Their relationship is a weird one.' And that was part of the problem, it raised way too many red flags in his mind.

Did they want to kill each other? Because Killer knew that Error just wanted to strangle and maim Ink, maybe make his life a living hell but not kill him. And Ink had a weird intense look while looking at Error, his motives unknown. Sometimes he wanted to befriend the glitch, others to battle and sometimes he just wanted someone to whine to when Dream kicked him out of their house. And that was its own can of worms. He knew why Blue was so mad this time, of course he did. Ink was disheveled, speaking nonsense about creators, the deities, Fate. When Fate was mentioned, it was like Error freaked out and crashed, but he didn't. He froze instead.

Error looked vulnerable, shaken.

Killer didn't like it.

"He decided to stay, it was him." Nightmare stubbornly replied at Blue's jab. His tentacles started to wiggle again, not sharpening anymore. Nightmare's face was unreadable and Killer wasn't feeling up to the task of deciphering his boss' facial expression.

"You know the obsession Ink has with him and yet you decided to do nothing" Blue spat, glaring.

"And what more could I have done?" Nightmare looked the other in the eye-sockets, refusing to let himself be intimidated by the smaller one. "We were surrounded, Blue! Reinforcements were coming for Ink, Killer was wounded and Horror was exhausted."

"Oh, so now you care. You've never cared before, the King of Negativity doesn't do that kind of feelings, wasn't it? Certainly not when taking Killer's emotions, much less when leaving Error behind."

'Ouch' he thought, uncomfortable because of that time when he had his feelings removed by the Guardian of negativity. 'Blue is definitely not holding back right now.'

Killer wasn't the only one uncomfortable with that comment, either. Nightmare had his ups and downs, but at the beginning it was harder. They were all more unstable, unhinged even, Nightmare included. It was better now, but still.

Nightmare averted his eye-light for a moment, unwilling to let the Swap Sans know how affected he had been by what the other just said. Blue, being himself, obviously noticed. He didn't say anything, though. He knew he had crossed a line he shouldn't have, no matter how upset he was feeling at the moment. 

"That was low, Blue. I did what was necessary and Killer's case is something completely different."

And it really was, because in his AU he had been emotionless for so long that when he felt again for the first time when he got out... Killer thinks he would have become dust if the other didn't do what he did. Back then the boss thought it was convenient for him too, he was sure of it, but even if Nightmare felt somewhat guilty about it now, Killer was still greatly grateful.

"I already explained how my corruption affects me, don't make me do it again" the goopy skeleton mumbled, his tentacles retreating into his back and disappearing from view.

Blue sighed, feeling emotionally drained and guilty.

"... Yeah, I know. I know you can't help it, but still." Blue searched for the other's eye-light, trying to connect to the other, baring himself under the Guardian's gaze in an attempt to reach out with his honesty. "He needs you, Nightmare, you can't just let him be and tell him you don't care."

"But I don't-"

"Don't you dare lie to me! I know you care, I've seen it myself!" Blue interrupted. He knew Nightmare cared even if the other didn't want to admit it. His words from before burning his tongue because Blue had been aiming to hurt. And, as usual for such a magnificent skeleton such as himself, he succeeded. Though he didn't feel very great at the moment.

"Look, I don't know what kind of bullshit Dream has fed you, but everything he told you is a fucking lie. If it was true, it was a long time ago. I don't care about anyone because I can't."

"You say that now, but your actions say something else."

"Oh, of course. How could I forget. Cute little Blue always believing the BEST of everyone. But guess what! I don't know if you've noticed but we're not exactly the good guys in this story."

But Blue wouldn't let himself get intimidated so easily, he wouldn't be his magnificent self if he did. Admittedly, he had just done the same to his somewhat friend less than five minutes ago, but precisely because of that! Blue growled, **determined** to put an end to this argument already.

"You want to play Big Baddy, Nighty? Then let me get down to your level. Either you put your shit together and stay chill or I'm gonna dye that goop you call a body with so much pink and so much glitter you'll induce cooing instead of fear!"

Killer almost gasped. Was that Blue swearing?!

Nightmare scoffed, not impressed by the threat at all.

"You think that scares me? That threat is awful."

Blue smirked innocently, upping his cute factor in purpose. Seeing that look in the Swap Sans... Killer shuddered. Nothing good could come out of this.

"Oh, but is it really? Your powers come from Negativity, you need to be feared. If you aren't then you're weak and if you're weak, the hold you have on the 'Bad Sanses' will vanish." Blue smirked, all pretenses gone and a calculating cold look replaced the innocent facade. "Just look at what happened with Cross and Dream a while back! You'll be alone and everyone will attack you. You forget I'm a Star Sans, Nighty. I have an army at my disposal to annihilate you all the time if you ever happen to cross me."

Killer wanted to protest, say that Nightmare wouldn't be alone because the gang would not let him to rot. If he had a tongue, he would have bitten it, for he knew that Blue held more power than he seemed and if he wanted his boss isolated, it would happen one way or another.

"Fine! I'll look for Error and we'll keep our deal. But if you think I'm going to apologize then you're fucking delusional."

"I knew you could do it! See? You're already improving, you'll stop being a nuisance and an asshole in no time at all!" 

"Don't. Push it." Nightmare growled, glaring at the beaming Sans.

"Fine, fine. Just know that Fresh won't be happy you left Error stranded in an unknown AU, badly wounded and with Ink of all people. I won't be explaining that to him, so..." Blue spun around, opening a glitchy white portal somewhere. The Anti-Void if Killer had to judge by the white expanse on the other side, even though he had never seen it in person, he only knew what he had been told of the place and the little glimpses he got from the portals. "Good luck! I'm sure you'll be fine! Mostly."

Blue winked and left. It was just Killer and Nightmare now. Nightmare deflated completely, slouching.

"Sometimes I don't know who's the weirdest in this places and given the fact that there's Fresh, it's concerning to say the least." Nightmare sighed, turning to look at Killer's general direction. "How much did you hear, Killer?"

No point in hiding now, the skeleton with overflowing hate coming from his eyes stepped out into the light coming from the window.

"Enough, boss."

Nightmare grunted. "Then you know what to do. Tell everyone to meet me in the throne room in half an hour, we need to get ready for an extraction."

"Of course, boss."

"Oh, and Killer?"

"Yes?"

"Gather as much information as you can. I don't want to deal with Dream on top of everything else. It could pose problems in this operation in particular so give it a high priority."

"Will do."

Killer suppressed a sigh of relief. At least that was over for now.

* * *

[After The Multiverse Reversion]

Static sounded in the white expanse of the Anti-Void. Its source, for once, was not the usual black glitchy skeleton that lived there, but instead it was originated from his Swap counterpart, the original Underswap Sans. His usual white bone were flickering, as if deciding between which one suited the cheerful skeleton more, black or white.

His clothes hadn't been affected yet, but the outline of a star was visible in his skull, just next to his right eye-socket. He knew he had to leave eventually before his other form set, but he had time as he knew he should have three stars on the right and one on his left cheek. It was a good method to keep track of it when he couldn't afford himself to change skins for whatever reason and it had worked until now. He just had to hold still for a moment so he could talk to Fresh.

He had asked the other skeleton to come, after all. Fresh was late, but not outrageously late, more like a fashionable late, so Blue let it slide for now. 

In the end, with everything that happened, getting trapped in his AU for three months and the whole Multiverse shenanigans... He still didn't know what happened to Error since the last time he went missing from before. He knew Error was alive, or at least he told himself that. Fate's strings weren't as strong on him as they were on Error, he still had a choice to back out completely or continue to help his friend. In the end, it wasn't a choice, because he would damn himself before letting Error carry the weight of the whole Multiverse without any kind of help.

At least he knew that if something happened to Error, it wasn't Ink's fault this time. Sure, last he knew of him, Error had been wounded and left alone with the artist. But Ink had returned to the Star Sanses base, pouting because the glitch had gotten away from him again and he lost sight of him, so he didn't know where the other ended up. 

Blue sighed. What a mess.

"So, how wazzit?" Fresh asked, teleporting without any kind of notice behind Blue and his hand up in a casual greeting. Blue didn't startle at all, used to this already. He smiled at the virus and greeted him with an excited 'hi, Fresh!'. The virus repeated his question again, curious about the meeting the little hellion had with Nightmare and his gang.

"Ugh, awful. I just can't believe that guy sometimes. I get that his corruption doesn't let him care all that much, but even if Nightmare can't care about him as a person all the time, as the God of Destruction Error is useful too!"

That confirmed one of Fresh's theories at the very least. His sunglasses loosing their signature 'YOLO', being replaced with nothing, now looking like regular sunglasses.

"So it was true. Error brah really is missing" Fresh said, his voice void of emotion.

"Fresh, I know you care for Error. I don't know how, you don't have a soul, but you do! That's enough for me at the moment so please, if you're going to do anything do it after we get Error back!" Blue pleaded.

He was worried about how this would affect Fresh, but he knew it would be temporary. Even if they didn't find Error soon, the other would stop any kind of weird behavior in short notice. The lack of a soul was a problem in itself, because his magic registered the need of an emotion that his soul couldn't provide. Usually, the eldritch abomination living in Fresh's eye-socket would do that instead, but it wasn't a permanent solution and it failed more often than not with certain feelings.

"Okay brah, but only 'cause it's you. I'm not a patient monster, my radical dude, but boundaries are totally fly! Just give me a heads up, broham" Fresh said, leaning back and moving his fingers in a pistol motion. An 'OKAY' appeared in purple and yellow letters in the gray surface where there was nothing seconds ago.

"Heheheh, of course I will, Fresh." Blue smiled, feeling relieved he wouldn't need to worry about his colorful friend too much. "If something happens, I'm counting with you to destroy the AUs in the list."

"Heh, 'kay then. But Destruction has always been more your thing than mine, broski." Fresh looked at the Swap Sans over his glasses, giving him a first row to the glow of the parasite living in his eye-socket. The other wasn't bothered by the display, just smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Just in case, Fresh. My alternate skin Blueberror may not be known, but if my brother sees me then it's almost certainly Game Over for us."

"Ma dude, just kick him out of the house already" said Fresh with a deadpan, his sunglasses displaying their usual 'YOLO' again.

"No, Fresh! Not this agaaaaaaaaaain!"

* * *

[A week later] 

"We're doing everything we can to locate him, Fresh."

"I'll be clear then, Negativity Guardian. Better pray you find Error safe and sound because if something happened to him because you left him behind, you're really not going to like what happens next."

The pink dye and strawberry scented detergent made Nightmare shudder in horror. What was it with Error's friends and threatening to change his black goop to that particular eye-sore of a color? He respected people that liked pink, but he didn't want to become a pink goopy skeleton that looked like melting ice cream!

"See you soon then, brah!" Fresh waved and disappeared from sight.

Nightmare felt a headache building in his skull, the sensation highly uncomfortable. It didn't help he had been neglecting his sleep in order to look for Error.

He wasn't worried, not at all, it was just that... ~~Oh, who was he kidding, he was very worried to the point he felt faint.~~

"Ugh, I hate that funking skeleton" he mumbled. The virus had been popping up everywhere the last week, it was driving him insane. Again.

"Language!"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME SWEAR ALREADY-"

* * *

[Two weeks later]

"You know it was not his fault" the smaller of the two pat the back of his companion in solidarity and understanding. The action was comforting in a way.

"Yeah, but knowing that really does not help" Fresh said, emotionless once again, looking up at the decaying blue strings.

They used to glow strongly, even if the white of the Anti-Void didn't let him appreciate it before. But now that they were so dull in color, the stark contrast was too much to bare. Some of the souls released were so gray they didn't even have the power to float around. One touch and they would crumble to dust. So fragile, but he knew he couldn't break them without severe consequences, even if the prospect of seeing Error again or even the other scolding him one more time was appealing to him. Instead, the usual chaotic skeleton was cautious so he wouldn't damage anything. It was all there was left of Error, after all, no need to accelerate the process of its destruction.

"Don't worry, Fresh. I probably don't know what the deal is between Error and you? But I promise you something. We will find him."

The virus smiled once again. Yes, he always found Error in the end. Even when the other tried to avoid him or when he was mad at him, not even once was there a time when he didn't find Error in the end. This time would not be different. Heck, even he didn't know why this situation affected him like this, either.

"Sure thing brah!" His answer seemed to cheer up Blue, so it was a win in Fresh's books.

"Heheheh, that's better. I'll be informing you if anything comes up. Just... Try not to brood, okay?"

Brooding was Error's thing, not his. Although, the reaction of the glitch to Fresh brooding would be hilarious, it was not realistic without feelings or so Fresh himself thought.

"Hard to do with no soul!"

"Hard, but not impossible!"

"Besides, there is another thing I'm mad at Nightmare for."

Yes, Error affected him, but it had already been two weeks and the feedback from the parasite was low. Now, a certain thing that happened just three days ago on the other hand... The parasite was just as displeased as him. This was war.

"Oh?"

* * *

[After the meeting between Blue and The Bad Sanses in chapter 5 - Haunting a reaper in training]

"The bath bombs. The funking bath bombs" Blue paced like a maniac in front of Fresh, a hysterical laugh bubbling. "You got mad at Nightmare and his gang, somehow managed to hold a grudge and even conspired to get revenge. And it was for the funking bath bombs."

"But brah! It was my special edition!"

"I don't care!"

* * *

[???]

Horror was running, desperate to reach the library where he knew Nightmare was. Once he located the correct door, he barged in, not caring about anything else but what he had to say about the mission they had been assigned more than three months ago. The one about Error.

"Boss! We found something!"

**Author's Note:**

> Killer just?? Snuck in there somehow?? He wasn't even supposed to be in this story, this just wrote itself, I swear- 
> 
> This story is just exploring some background things mentioned in Haunting a reaper in training. If you would be interested in more side stories like this one, let me know? I'll probably write them anyways, but I'm not confident enough to post sometimes º(((TT^TT)))º
> 
> English is not my first language so if you spot an error, please tell me in the comments.


End file.
